


Made For You

by odaatlover



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: AU Sanvers, Alternate Universe - High School, F/F, Fluff and Smut, G!P, G!PMaggie, Girl Penis Maggie Sawyer, Girlpeen, Maggie has a dick, Sanvers - Freeform, Smut, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-10
Updated: 2018-06-11
Packaged: 2019-05-20 15:48:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14897439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/odaatlover/pseuds/odaatlover
Summary: (AU) Alex and Maggie are juniors at Midvale High School and have been best friends since freshman year. Their relationship grows into something more as Maggie struggles with the fact that she's a girl who gets boners.Prompt requested by SaybyeNemo: Could you possibly write another gpMaggie? Maybe like a high school au -nervous/first time with Alex?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> TW: Potential trigger warning for anyone who experiences gender dysphoria. If you're easily offended by a story about Maggie being a girl with a penis, then please move along! Some strong homophobic language as well.

Alex Danvers and Maggie Sawyer had been best friends ever since the first day of freshman year over two years ago. Maggie was an out and proud lesbian, and Alex was secretly questioning her sexuality at the time, which was what drew them to become friends. She recently confessed to Maggie a couple of weeks ago that she liked girls. At first Maggie was thrilled, because she had been in love with Alex ever since they met, unbeknownst to the redhead. But the feeling quickly faded when she realized that Alex probably liked girl parts, something that Maggie wasn’t equipped with. Everything about Maggie was traditionally female, except for her genitalia. This was something that only her parents knew. She hid her package pretty well by tucking, something she learned to do at a young age to appear like she didn’t have something between her legs. But still, the appearance of being female didn’t change the fact that she didn’t have traditional lady parts. And so, when the realization that she could never be with Alex dawned on her, she began to push her away. The thought was too painful for her.

Maggie wasn’t on any sports teams, the main reason being that it was too risky for her. But she was still very active. She liked to run around the track and do some weight training after school. After one particularly sweaty session, she found herself changing in the girl’s locker room at a time she knew no one would be in there - or so she thought. 

“Hey there stranger,” she heard a voice say. Thankfully she was facing the lockers, because she hadn’t finished getting dressed. She quickly pulled a pair of black athletic shorts over her hips, then tucked her member in the waistband of her boxer briefs - not having time to do it properly - before turning around. Her eyes met with the dark brown ones that she came to love.

“Hey Danvers.”

“Long time no see.”

“Yeah, I guess it has been awhile,” Maggie replied nonchalantly, as if she wasn’t the reason they had begun to drift apart.

Alex wasn’t having any of it. She folded her arms over her chest and glared at the smaller girl. “Yeah, coming out to your best friend will do that to you, apparently,” she snapped back.

Maggie could hear the hurt in her friend’s voice. She looked away, and began putting her stuff in her bag, unable to face the pain that she had caused in the girl that she loved more than anyone.

“What’s the deal, Mags? Did I do something wrong?”

“No, you didn’t do anything wrong,” she said quietly, not bothering to look up.

“Then why won’t you talk to me?” Maggie kept fidgeting with her things, avoiding eye contact. Alex continued, “I tell you I like girls, and you stop talking to me. Which doesn’t make sense, because you like girls too. Which means that there’s clearly something else going on here than the common case of casual homophobia, so what is it?” Still, no response from the dark-haired girl. “Maggie!” Alex yelled as she shoved her friend into the lockers behind her, desperate to get her attention and show her how serious she was. Normally she would never shove someone like that, but this was Maggie. It took way more than that to actually hurt her.

“The problem is that I like you, okay!” Maggie yelled, her voice cracking. 

Alex looked at her, noticing that the girl was slightly shaking from her confession. “I- I like you too.” She smiled at her friend, but Maggie just looked away, seeming even more hurt than she was before. “Um, this is the part where we kiss? I just told you that I liked you too, Sawyer. Why don’t you look happy?”

“Because, it’s complicated.” Maggie replied, still avoiding eye contact in fear that if she looked at the girl with the newfound revelation that she felt the same way, something inside her would break, because she knew that she still couldn’t have her.

“Why is it complicated?”

“It Just is.”

“Well, I don’t accept that.” Alex pushed Maggie up into the lockers and looked into her eyes for a brief second, searching for desire. When she found it, she pressed her lips against the smaller girl’s in a gentle kiss. She felt butterflies in the pit of her stomach. Everything just felt so natural; so…right. Like they were made for each other.

At first Maggie was frozen. She couldn’t believe what was happening. After a few seconds, she closed her eyes and deepened the kiss, giving into all of her inner wants and needs. Alex wrapped her arms around Maggie’s neck as Maggie brought a hand up to Alex’s left breast over her shirt. The taller girl moaned inside her mouth, which sent a rush of arousal shooting between Maggie’s legs. It wasn’t long before she felt herself growing in her shorts. Her eyes flew open and she pushed Alex away.

“What’s wrong?” Alex asked breathily, clearly still turned on.

“Nothing, I- I have to go.” Maggie grabbed her bag and rushed towards the door, when she was met by a group of girls. But not just any girls…Kylie and her posse. Kylie was the head cheerleader, and also Maggie’s worst enemy. They were all dressed in their cheerleader uniforms since they had just finished practice. Maggie had timed everything so perfectly to avoid running into them, but of course Alex had set the timing of her plan back a bit. 

The blonde girl clapped as she smirked at the girls. “Well, well, well,” she said. Maggie rolled her eyes, but Alex was frozen, hiding behind the smaller girl. “Now isn’t that sweet. Honestly, I’m a little surprised. Everyone just kind of assumed you two were already banging, since you’re the only lesbos in this school.”

“Shut up, Kylie,” Maggie spat.

“Oh no, did I hurt your feelings,” Kylie said with a fake pout. “I can’t wait to confirm everyone’s suspicions.”

Maggie gritted her teeth. “You do that, and I will ruin you,” she growled.

“Oh wow. I’m so scared.” The tan-skinned girl, along with the rest of the cheerleaders, laughed. 

Maggie took a step forward, showing the girl that she wasn’t afraid of her, even though she was a few inches taller than her. “You should be. You can say whatever you want about me, I really don’t give a shit. But you don’t get to out my best friend like that.” Despite everything that had just happened, a smile spread across Alex’s face at how protective Maggie was being over her.

Kylie took a step forward, closing the gap even more. “It’s not outing when it’s obvious that you two are sleeping together. And it’s no wonder why, since no guy would ever want either of you anyways.”

Maggie squinted her eyes. “At least I’m not desperate for male attention. Tell me, have you put out for Matt yet? Since that’s probably the only reason why he’s with you. Because it’s clearly not for your glowing personality.”

“At least I’ve lost my virginity the real way, with a _guy!_ I’m sure Alex just feels sorry for you, because who would ever truly want a freak like you!”

Maggie knew that she was talking about her being gay, but the words ran deeper than that. Alex looked down and saw Maggie’s hand by her side, balling up into a fist. She lunged forward between the girls, intercepting any mistake Maggie was about to make. “Okay, I think we’ve said all we needed to say here. Why don’t we just leave, Maggie?”

“Yeah, Maggie. Why don’t you leave. We don’t want you dykes watching us while we change.”

And that was the last straw. Maggie reached her arms forward and pushed Kylie’s shoulders, knocking her down with a thud as she landed on her ass. Maggie covered her mouth as she started laughing, but Alex just looked fearful. She knew something bad was about to happen; she could feel it. She always had good intuition like that. 

With a snarl, Kylie crawled over to Maggie and grabbed the bottom of her shorts before pulling them down to the ground. Maggie immediately grabbed the waistband of her shorts and pulled them back up. She had pretty quick reflexes, but not quick enough. She looked at Alex, who was looking right at her crotch with her mouth slightly agape. She knew the other girls hadn’t seen anything, because they were just laughing at her. But based on the look on Alex’s face, she knew that her biggest secret had been revealed. Maggie’s face turned beat red as she ran out of the locker room. 

“Bye bye,” Kylie said over her shoulder as she waved. She turned back to Alex, who was still slightly in shock at what had just happened. “Aren’t you going to go after your little girlfriend?” She teased.

Alex glared at her, the heat rising to her face as she filled with anger. She raised her hand and slapped it across Kylie’s face. Alex’s preferred method of violence was punching, but she vowed to never punch someone who was visibly weaker than her. The blonde was taken aback, shocked by the sharp sting that resided on her skin as she grabbed her face. She expected something like that from Maggie, but not Alex. The room fell silent.

“You’re such a bitch, Kylie! No wonder your boyfriend is cheating on you with Taylor!” Alex yelled, looking at Kylie and then at Taylor, who was standing right next to her. “Oh, by the way,” she started as she walked up next to the head cheerleader. “Your boyfriend is cheating on you with Taylor.” She added before marching out of the locker room.

She walked out to the football stadium, knowing that Maggie would be there. That’s usually where she went when she was upset. She scanned across the bleachers for dark hair and olive skin. When she noticed the girl at the very top, she sighed. Of course Maggie would make her climb all the way up the stairs. As she made it to the top, she walked over to Maggie and sat down next to her. The broody girl continued to look out across the field, not bothering to acknowledge that her friend was now sitting next to her. 

“Do you want to talk about it?” Alex finally asked, attempting to break the tension.

“Just leave me alone, Alex.” She noticed the name change. Maggie only called her by her first name like that when she was really upset. As she stood up, Maggie continued “I don’t deserve to have any friends.” 

When Alex realized that Maggie was trying to push her away because she felt ashamed and not because she didn’t want her there, she sat back down. “Why do you say that?”

“Because, I’m a freak.” She brushed the back of her hand across her cheek as a tear escaped.

“Now why would you say something like that about my best friend?”

“You don’t have to pretend,” Maggie scoffed. “I know you saw it.”

Alex looked down, debating whether or not to tell the truth. When she realized it was finally time to get it all out in the open, she confessed, “Maggie, I’ve known for a while.”

 

Maggie quickly looked at her best friend, who then looked back at her. “But- How?!” She asked as she slowly began to panic. When she realized that the girl wasn’t running away, she calmed down a bit.

“We’ve been best friends for two years. It’s kind of hard to keep something like that a secret, no matter how good you are at hiding it.” Maggie blinked in disbelief. “Plus, after all of those times I’ve asked to borrow a tampon from you, I eventually realized they were coming from the same box...for the past two years. When I figured out you didn’t get a period, coupled with the fact that you looked so confused when we were talking about the clitoris that one time last year…and then adding on that one time we were playing soccer in your back yard and I accidentally kicked the ball directly into your groin dropping you to your knees for a solid five minutes, I put two and two together.”

Maggie turned her head and looked out over the football field again. “You’re much more perceptive than I thought, Danvers.”

Alex smiled at Maggie calling her Danvers again before copying Maggie and looking forward. She figured now that it was all out there, she’d let Maggie decide if she wanted to talk about it or not. She was okay with just sitting with her friend in silence if that was what she wanted. Alex wasn’t the type of person who needed to hear gossip. She genuinely just wanted to make people feel better, whatever was needed to do that.

“I was eight years old when I realized that I was different from most girls,” Maggie said, breaking the silence that had resided for a few minutes. “I mean, deep down I always knew that I was different somehow. But when a girl in my class had lifted her skirt in the bathroom to show everyone that she wasn’t wearing any underwear, that was when I knew why. I was shocked by how different she was, but all of the other girls continued on with the conversation like there was nothing out of the ordinary. They weren’t reacting to how different she looked down there, and how her parts were missing. I quickly realized, it was because I was the one that was different.” Alex looked at her sympathetically. “Ever since then, I guess I just kind of kept myself guarded, you know? Afraid to let people in because I knew they couldn’t handle it.”

“I can handle it.” Alex said reassuringly. Maggie just gave her a weak smile, as if she didn’t believe her. “Is that why you said everything was complicated before?” She asked. Maggie nodded in response. Alex smiled, thankful that the thing that was so complicated, actually wasn’t complicated at all. “Maggie, look at me.” After a brief second, she turned around to look at Alex. “I like you. All of you.”

“But don’t you like girls?”

“Yeah. And you’re a girl,” she chuckled as she playfully nudged the smaller girl in the ribs.

“Yeah, but not .”

“Okay, you’re a girl with a penis. So what?” Maggie winced at the technical term and how awkward it sounded coming out of the redhead’s mouth. “I like you for so much more than what’s in your pants. Just because I’m gay doesn’t mean my body will reject it and you won’t turn me on. Because you turn me on a lot, Maggie.” The dark-haired girl blushed at the admission. “I mean, lesbians have strap-on sex all the time. This isn’t that much different.”

“But wouldn’t you rather have someone who has the same parts as you?”

“I’d rather have you.”

The girls gazed into each other’s eyes for a moment. When Maggie realized that Alex was telling the truth, she smiled. She looked at the girl’s soft lips as she licked her own, before looking back up into the dark eyes that were now filled with lust. She slowly leaned in and placed a delicately slow kiss on Alex’s lips. It wasn’t long before Alex grabbed the back of Maggie’s neck and pulled her in, deepening the kiss. Their lips danced hungrily. They both wanted more. Alex dragged her teeth across Maggie’s lower lip, then sucked it between her own lips, earning a groan from the dark-haired girl. Maggie brought her left hand up to Alex’s waist and placed it under her shirt, feeling the soft skin. Alex gasped at the contact. 

After a few minutes of heavily making out and desperately groping each other, Maggie felt her length begin to harden. She pulled out of the kiss, panting heavily. 

“Wha- Did I do something wrong?” Alex asked breathily.

“No, you’re good. I just…I need a minute.” Maggie gripped the edge of the bleacher with both hands as she closed her eyes and took a few deep breaths. Alex arched an eyebrow, confused as to what had just happened. She looked down and noticed the new larger bulge that had formed in Maggie’s shorts. Her mouth opened slightly at the sight. She knew what Maggie had down there, and she knew what happened to those things when they got turned on, but she didn’t really consider the fact that it would actually happen while they were making out. She was suddenly aware of how hard her clit was, causing her to shift uncomfortably. If she was that uncomfortable at something so small becoming erect, she couldn’t imagine what Maggie was feeling with hers being on a much larger scale.

“Does it hurt?” She asked curiously.

Maggie snapped out of her thoughts. “Huh?” She looked over at the redhead, who quickly looked up from the smaller girl’s crotch. As soon as they made eye contact, Maggie looked away, her face turning scarlet. “Oh, um, it doesn’t really hurt. It’s just a little uncomfortable. Like flexing a muscle. It just feels kind of…tight? I don’t know, it’s hard to explain.”

Alex nodded, figuring she shouldn’t press any further. It had been nearly 10 minutes and Maggie still couldn’t get it to go down. And she knew that with Alex sitting there, with her tight blue jeans and fitting T-shirt that showed off her curves, it probably wouldn’t. Alex could see the worry on Maggie’s face, and figured that she should just let her be to handle the situation on her own. “You know what? I just remembered that I was supposed to meet Kara after school.” She grabbed her bag and stood up. She began to lean in to give a goodbye kiss, but realized she would probably end up making the situation worse. “I’ll call you later, Sawyer.” She gave a small wave before jogging down the bleachers. 

As Maggie watched the girl leave, she clenched her jaw. She knew she had just ruined everything with her stupid boner. She hated that she couldn’t control when that happened to her. And now she had just scared off the one person she’s ever truly loved, ruining any chances she ever had of being with her. She looked down at her erection and sighed. She just wanted to get rid of that thing, and there was only one way she knew how. She grabbed her bag and looked around the field, making sure nobody was around. Once she knew the coast was clear, she pulled a tissue out of the front pocket and held it in her left hand. She reached into her shorts and began stroking her member, shuttering at the contact that she had desperately needed for far too long. She pumped her hand as fast as she could, wanting to get it over with as quickly as possible. Her thoughts drifted to Alex. She replayed the make out session they had just had in her mind, knowing that would help. But instead of her pulling away from Alex, she imagined her kissing her even harder. Hands roaming all over the girl’s torso until she found a mound of soft flesh; causing the taller girl to moan in arousal. She imagined Alex noticing her boner, and instead of feeling uncomfortable by it, she felt aroused. _“Oh wow. Is that for me?”_ Is what she imagined Alex would say in a low, sultry voice.

“Yes. All for you baby,” Maggie whispered to herself, lost in her thoughts. She imagined Alex reaching inside her pants and giving her one of the best hand jobs she’d ever had. Pumping up and down as she moaned. _“Oh Maggie, your cock is so hard for me. It feels so good in my hands. I can only imagine how good it would feel inside my pussy,”_ said fantasy-Alex. Maggie grunted as she pumped her hand at an impossibly fast rate. _“Are you going to come for me, baby?”_

“Uh huh,” Maggie moaned.

_“Come for me, Mags. I want to see your come explode everywhere.”_

“Fuck,” Maggie hissed as she quickly brought the tissue up to her dick just in time to catch her release. After emptying herself out into the tissue, she balled it up and let out a sigh. She felt horrible for thinking about her friend like that – the one who had just left her – but at the same time she just wanted to get it done quickly and knew that would be the quickest way possible. If she were being totally honest, she always thought of Alex when she masturbated.

Once she felt composed enough to move, she stood up from the bleachers and made her way down, throwing the tissue in the trash along the way. Feeling her phone vibrate in her pocket, she pulled it out.

“Hey, do you want to come over tonight? I already miss you.”

Maggie smiled at the text from Alex. “Yeah, just let me go home and shower first and then I’ll head over.” 

She shoved her phone back into her pocket. She was extremely confused as to why Alex wanted to see her, since she had just left her with no explanation. But either way, she was excited to see her best friend. She ran to her truck and chucked her bag through the back window before starting the car and speeding out of the parking lot with a loud screech.


	2. Chapter 2

“Mom, is it alright if Maggie comes over for dinner?” Alex asked from the kitchen table where she was doing her homework. 

Eliza was standing over the stove, cooking an enormous amount of pasta. “I don’t see why not.”

“Cool.” Alex smiled before continuing on with her calculus. 

The blonde woman looked over at her daughter. “Well, aren’t you going to ask her?”

“Oh, I uh, I already did before.”

Eliza shook her head and chuckled before turning her attention back to the pot. Alex opened her phone as she got a text from Maggie.

“I’m on my way. Be there in 10.”

She smiled widely at her screen as she typed her response.

“Hurry up Sawyer!”

She quickly gathered up her books and shoved them into her book bag before heading towards the stairs.

“Did you finish your homework?” Eliza yelled.

“Yep!” Alex lied as she ran upstairs and into her bedroom. She mindlessly threw her bag in the corner of the room as she checked herself out in the mirror, making sure she looked okay. After cringing at the slight resemblance her hair currently had to a bird’s nest, she quickly grabbed her hairbrush and ran the bristles through her dark auburn locks a few times. She looked herself over once more before curtly nodding in approval.

When she heard the doorbell ring, she rushed out of her room and yelled “I got it!” As soon as she reached the bottom of the stairs, she felt a gust of wind as a figure zoomed past her.

“Maggie!” Kara yelled as she opened the door.

“Uh, hey little Danvers,” Maggie replied as she walked through the front door.

“Kara, I said I got it.” Alex said, folding her arms in annoyance.

“Yeah, but I like answering the door.”

Alex rolled her eyes at the 15-year-old Kryptonian. She looked at Maggie, who was having trouble making eye contact. “Hey Sawyer,” she said with a playful smile, trying to make her friend feel comfortable.

“Hey Danvers,” Maggie smiled back. The girls looked at each other for a moment, taking in the sight. Everything was different now. It was no longer like looking at a best friend. There was something deeper; something more intense. 

“You two are so weird,” Kara said, breaking the comfortable silence before shaking her head and walking away, causing Alex and Maggie to break out into laughter.

“Girls, dinner is ready!” Eliza shouted from the kitchen. “Kara, do you mind setting the table?”

The girl sped into the kitchen. Before anyone could even blink, there were four sets of plates and silverware set out neatly on the kitchen table. There were even glasses of ice.

“That’s still so cool,” Maggie whispered to Alex.

Maggie had found out about Kara being from Krypton about 10 months ago when she had fallen out of a tree that she, Alex, and Kara were climbing. A branch snapped under her weight, causing her to slip and fall before Kara flew down to save her. It was kind of hard to come up with any alternative explanations, so they had no choice but to tell her the truth. After explaining everything to Maggie, she just nodded and gave a simple, “Huh. Cool.” She knew what it was like to be different, and honestly finding out that aliens actually did exist gave her a little bit of comfort, since she so often felt like one. Alex was thrilled that she was finally able to tell her best friend about her sister; a secret that was so hard to keep from someone so close. Eliza, however, was not happy when she found out the girls had exposed Kara’s identity. With a firm warning to Maggie that if she ever told anyone about Kara then she would have her entire memory wiped with a device Eliza had at her lab, Maggie understood the importance of keeping Kara’s secret. Ever since then, Kara had taken a liking to Maggie. It felt like having another sister around.

“So, did anything interesting happen at school today?” Eliza asked before delicately placing a modest amount of pasta into her mouth. Alex and Maggie looked at each other, knowing that the only interesting thing to happen to them that day was something that neither of them wanted to share.

“I got to dissect a frog in biology class today,” Kara said. The girls relaxed at the start of a conversation that wasn’t focused on them. 

“And how did that go?” Eliza asked.

“Honestly, it was kind of boring. I don’t think science is really my thing,” she said nonchalantly as she finished her plate of food. Kara always ate more than humanly possible, and she ate it quickly too.

Eliza sighed. She always knew her kids wouldn’t be exactly like her and Jeremiah, but it didn’t make it any easier finding out that the thing she loved to do most was not something she could really share with her youngest.

“Dissecting was always my favorite part. It was cool getting to see everything found inside of certain species and learning about how they worked.” Alex commented before taking a sip of her water. Eliza let out a sigh of relief; there was hope after all.

“What about you Maggie?” Kara asked as she sat back down with her second plate piled high with of a mountain of food.

“Me? Oh, uh I guess I kind of liked it. I mean, it wasn’t all bad since I had Alex as a lab partner.” Alex blushed at the response from the girl. The blonde woman noticed the flushed cheeks of her daughter, but brushed it off, thinking nothing of it.

Later that night, Alex and Maggie were upstairs in Alex’s room working on some homework – The homework that Alex had failed to finish earlier. The redhead was sitting against the headboard while the smaller girl was laying on her stomach at the foot of the bed. They had fallen into a comfortable silence. Alex was lost in her assignment, too focused to notice that Maggie kept constantly looking up at her, wanting to ask her a question, but too afraid to do so. Eventually, she bit the bullet.

“Hey Alex?” She said timidly.

“Uh huh?” Alex replied, half paying attention to Maggie, half paying attention to her textbook.

“Can I ask you something?” 

Seeing how serious Maggie was, Alex closed her book and set it on the floor next to her before giving her undivided attention. “I’m listening.”

Maggie followed suit by closing her own book and sitting up, mirroring Alex. “Why did you leave today? At first I thought that I had scared you off, but then I got your text saying that you missed me, and so now I’m just confused.”

Alex’s eyes widened. “Maggie, no! No, you didn’t scare me off!” She explained profusely in an attempt to get the girl to believe her.

“Then why did you leave so quickly?”

Alex blushed. “Well, you were having some…trouble. I just figured that it would be better if I left you alone to fix the problem yourself.” Maggie’s face turned the brightest shade of red that Alex had ever seen on such dark skin. “Not that I’m implying that you would…” Alex’s hands flew around wildly in the air. “You know.”

“Yeah, no no. I know what you mean.” Maggie replied. She was still blushing, because she _had_ actually done that.

“Right.” Alex nodded. “I mean, I guess I just figured that me being there was making it worse, and that it would help if I had just left.” A small smile spread across Maggie’s face as she let out a small sigh of relief. “Maggie,” Alex continued, “I meant what I said before. I really like you; all of you. And I want you in more ways than you could ever imagine. You make me feel safe. And honestly, you’re the only person who could ever make me feel brave enough to confess my feelings like this.” She smiled at the dark-haired girl, who was now visibly more relaxed.

“You make me feel brave too,” Maggie replied as she leaned in, crashing their lips together.

The girls fought for dominance in a heated kiss as Maggie pushed Alex down, resting her body between the taller girl’s legs. The action caused the redhead to release a small moan. _“Shit!”_ She hissed as she quickly sat up and reached for her textbook, pushing Maggie off of her.

The dark-haired girl froze for a few seconds before asking, “What just happened?”

“I made a noise,” Alex said, looking down at her textbook.

“Alex, it was barely audible.”

“Yeah, for human ears maybe. But not for Kara.”

“Oh, right. But why did we have to stop? We could’ve just been quieter.”

“Because, she has X-ray vision too.”

“Man, having a Kryptonian sister can be kind of a downer sometimes,” she said as she went back to her previous position of laying on the bed before opening her textbook back up.

“Tell me about it. I love her, but it’s so hard to get some privacy around here.” Just as she finished her sentence, the door flew open. “See what I mean.”

“What?” Kara said defensively.

“Nothing,” Alex mumbled as she looked back at her textbook. Maggie stared at her book awkwardly, not wanting to get in the middle of their usual sister banter.

“This is my room too,” Kara protested.

“I know. I never said it wasn’t.”

“Then why are you treating me like I don’t belong here? Everyone always treats my like I don’t belong.” She threw herself onto her bed. Alex looked at her in annoyance before looking down at Maggie, who was giving her a worried look. Alex rolled her eyes and shook her head as if to say, _“She does this all the time. Don’t worry.”_

Maggie looked over at Kara. She couldn’t help but feel sympathy for the girl. “Hey Kara.” The younger girl looked at her. “Did I ever tell you about my life in Blue Springs?”

“No, not really.” She said, looking intrigued. 

“Well, what you’re feeling now? I pretty much felt like that all the time.”

“Really?” She sat up on her bed and faced Maggie.

“Oh yeah. When you’re a non-white, non-straight kid in Nebraska, you might as well be from Mars. I felt like I didn’t belong. Like I was an outcast.”

“That must have been hard,” she said sympathetically.

“It was. But then I moved here. I met Alex, you, and I felt like I belonged somewhere. You guys make me feel like I belong.” 

Alex smiled at the girl whom she was completely falling for with each passing moment. Kara nodded in understanding. “Alex makes me feel like I belong too,” she said before looking at her sister. “I’m sorry, I know you’re not purposely trying to push me out. Sometimes I forget that I’m not the only one who had to get used to sharing a room over these past couple of years.”

“And I’m sorry for all of the times I’ve made you feel like you didn’t belong. Because you do belong here, Kara. My life would be so boring without you in it.”

The sisters beamed at each other. “Awww give each other a hug!” Maggie nudged Alex playfully, causing her to stand up and walk over to the younger girl. 

As the girls held each other in a tight embrace for a few seconds, they heard their mom calling from downstairs, “Girls! I’m needed in the lab for a few hours so I’ll be gone for a bit.”

“Okay!” Alex and Kara yelled simultaneously.

“Alex, watch out for your sister,” Eliza added before leaving the house.

When Alex realized that this was her chance to be alone with Maggie, she perked up. “Hey Kara, remember when I came out to you and you said that if I ever had a girl over when Mom wasn’t home, you would let me have the house to myself?” Maggie was initially surprised to hear that Alex had already come out Kara, but given how close the sisters had gotten, she figured it wasn’t really all that surprising. She suspected that she told Kara before she had even told her.

“Yeah?” Kara said, not really sure where this was going, since the only other girl in the room was Maggie. When Alex gave her a knowing look, she was suddenly fully aware that the girl Alex was talking about _was_ Maggie. “Wait, are you two girlfriends?!” She squealed.

Alex and Maggie quickly looked at each other. “Um, er…” Alex fumbled, not exactly sure what to call their budding romance yet, since they hadn’t really talked about labels.

“I knew it!” Kara exclaimed. She ran over and hugged Alex and Maggie, squeezing them a little bit tighter than she probably should have. Then she realized what Alex was actually asking of her. “Oh, right. I’ll get going. I’m sure you guys want some alone time to have sex.” 

The sheer amount of bluntness caused Maggie to look away from the girl in embarrassment, and Alex’s eyes to nearly pop out of her head. Both of them felt extremely uncomfortable by the word ‘sex’ coming out of Alex’s little sister’s mouth. “Kara!” Alex snapped.

“What? You know I come from a planet where sex isn’t a shameful thing. Sometimes I forget that it is here.”

“We’re not ashamed of it. It’s just weird coming out of my barely-15-year-old sister’s mouth.”

“Okay, first of all, you do know that I was born 23 years before you, right? So technically I’m almost 40.”

“Yeah, but you were asleep for 24 years, so technically you still have the mind of a 15 year old,” Alex interjected.

“Whatever,” Kara said, rolling her eyes. “The point is, I’m more mature than you think I am.” She put her hands up in surrender, “But, lucky for you I’m too excited about you guys being together to argue, so I’m just going to go. Call me when you guys are…you know, finished.” She grinned before grabbing her jacket and flying out the window. 

“We’re not having sex!” Alex yelled, knowing that Kara would still be able to hear her, no matter how far she had gotten. Once she realized the assumption she had just made, she looked over at Maggie. “I hope that was okay. I know I didn’t exactly ask you if you wanted to be alone with me, I just assumed…”

Maggie nodded her head nervously. “Oh yeah, yeah no worries. I do. Thank you.”

Alex nodded and sat down on the bed next to the other girl, now feeling a little bit awkward by the whole situation. They sat there for a few moments in silence. Alex swallowed hard before working up the courage to ask the question that she had been wanting to ask her best friend for so long. “Have you ever had sex before?”

The smaller girl felt her muscles clench. Anything revolving around sex made her extremely uncomfortable. But then she remembered that this was Alex; her best friend, and hopefully soon-to-be girlfriend. She took a deep breath and looked over at the redhead. “I haven’t, no.” Alex nodded in response, almost as if she was expecting that answer. “Have you?” Maggie asked.

“No, no. I mean, I’ve only ever kissed a boy, and even that felt weird. Remember Rick?”

“Yeah, I remember Rick,” Maggie said, clearly jealous, which made Alex smile. 

“I never told you, but we kissed that day I went on a date with him to the movies.”

“You never told me that.” Maggie sounded hurt; betrayed that her best friend didn’t feel comfortable enough to share important details, like her first kiss, with her.

“That’s because I didn’t like it.” She smirked. 

“Oh,” Maggie’s face softened. “Well, I guess now we know why.” The girls laughed. 

“Did you ever suspect that I was gay? Like, did your gaydar ever go off around me?”

“I had hoped that you were. But I didn’t know for sure.”

Alex smiled at Maggie’s response. The girl that she had liked for so long had hoped that she was gay, which meant that she had probably liked her back for a long time as well. She leaned forward and crashed her lips against the smaller girl’s, pushing her down onto the bed and straddling her hips. Maggie moaned at the unexpected act, which was loud enough to have been a dead giveaway if Kara, or even Eliza, were still there. Alex could feel the bulge in Maggie’s jeans begin to grow. Just when she felt Maggie begin to pull away, she stopped her.

“It’s okay,” She said with a reassuring smile as she began to grind her hips down into Maggie’s. The smaller girl’s mouth opened at the new feeling. “Is this okay?” Alex asked.

“Mhm,” Maggie nodded as she tried to focus on her breathing. She was getting extremely aroused really quickly.

“I’m not hurting you or anything, am I?” Alex really had no idea what she was doing. She was just doing what she thought felt good.

“No,” Maggie shook her head. They continued their movements; Alex grinding down onto Maggie as Maggie tried not to move too much. But after one particular forceful thrust from Alex, Maggie found herself bucking her hips up, resulting in Alex feeling just how hard the girl was at this point. Alex gasped at the contact, startling Maggie. 

“What? What’s wrong? Did I hurt you?” She shuffled under the redhead, making sure that she was okay.

“No, no I’m okay.” Alex reassured. “Better than okay. That felt really good. Can you do that again?”

Maggie bucked her hips up into Alex, gasping at the loud groan that escaped the taller girl’s lips. “Maggie,” she whispered. “I want you so badly.” 

Her member twitched at the words. It was just like her fantasies, only better, because it was real. She couldn’t believe that this was all actually happening. Then she realized what Alex was asking of her. “Are you saying you want to…” She was too afraid to finish her sentence in case she had misinterpreted the whole situation.

“I want to have sex with you,” Alex said confidently. Maggie sat up, wanting to take the conversation seriously and not just something they decided through heavy panting from the heat of the moment. No, they were about to take a huge step, and she wanted to be completely sure that Alex was ready; that they both were.

“Alex, are you sure this is what you want?”

“I’m sure.”

“Once we do this, we can’t take it back.”

“Why would I want to take it back?”

“I’m just saying, if we have sex, we can’t undo it. And I want to be sure this is something that you really want, and not because you feel like you have to or because your hormones are telling you to at the moment. I mean, we just told each other that we liked each other today. Shouldn’t we at least go on a date or something first?”

Alex laughed at how chivalrous the girl was. “Maggie, I’ve been wanting to do this for a really long time. Trust me, this isn’t something I would just decide to do on a whim. And even though we’ve been romantically involved for only a few hours, we’ve been best friends for two years. If you think about it, we’ve already been on a million dates.” 

Maggie laughed when she realized how true that actually was. She never noticed it before, but they pretty much acted like a couple with all of the popcorn they had shared at the movie theaters and all of the times they would hold hands while lying on the grass at the park, looking up at the clouds. She was so afraid of getting hurt that she had missed all of the little hints that Alex had dropped over the past two years, whether they were intentional or not. She looked up into Alex’s eyes, silently letting her know that if she really wanted this, then she would do everything she could to make her feel safe every step of the way. 

“You really want this?” Maggie asked, needing to be sure one last time.

“Yes. Maggie, I want to make love to you. I want to lose my virginity to you. I want us to have that special moment that everyone gets to have, because I can’t imagine that with anyone other than you.”

Maggie beamed before pulling the taller girl into a sweet kiss. “Okay then, I guess we’re doing this.”

“I guess we’re doing this,” Alex smiled.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is purely smut, so if you're not into that then please don't read it. Enjoy!

“Oh wait, shit,” Maggie said as realization dawned on her.

“What?” Alex quickly became concerned.

“I don’t have any condoms.”

“I do!” Alex jumped up and ran to her desk, pulling out a few packets before walking back towards the bed.

“Do I even want to ask why you have those?”

“It’s probably better if you didn’t,” she smirked.

“Alright then.” She watched Alex as she began to open one of the wrappers. “Wait,” Maggie said as she scooted to sit at the edge of the bed and grabbed Alex’s arm.

“What?”

“Don’t open it until we’re ready.” She took the condom from her and set it down on the bed behind her before pulling Alex down into a searing kiss. She moved her lips down to Alex’s neck, causing the taller girl to whimper. After spending a good amount of time there, she moved even further down to her collarbone. 

Wanting to feel more of the dark-haired girl, Alex reached down and grabbed the hem of her shirt, pulling it over her head. Maggie licked her lips hungrily before bringing her hands up to palm the redhead’s breasts over her blue-lace bra. She then brought her hands down Alex’s sides, scratching her with short nails before resting them on her hips. She leaned in and kissed the girl’s toned abdomen, feeling the muscles flexing beneath her touch. She drew her hands back up Alex’s back before stopping at the garment covering Alex’s chest. “Can I take this off?” 

“Please,” Alex replied, too taken over by arousal to care how desperate she sounded. With one flick of the wrist, Maggie unclasped Alex’s bra. “Damn Sawyer. That was smooth.” 

“One of the perks of being with another girl,” she smirked as she grabbed the straps and pulled them down long arms. When the garment dropped to the floor, she looked at the other girl’s bare chest with admiration. “Oh wow,” was all she could say.

“I’m guessing you like what you see?” Alex teased.

Maggie replied by bringing her lips to the girl’s exposed left breast as she reached out with a hand to gently punch and tease the other nipple, being sure to give equal attention to both of them. Alex gasped as she tiled her head back. She brought her hands to the back of Maggie’s neck and rested them there as she enjoyed the sensation.

“Fuck,” she breathed as Maggie switched her lips to the other breast where her hand had been, flicking her tongue across the nipple.

Maggie loved what she was doing to the girl, but she wanted more. She wanted to feel the undiscovered skin on this gorgeous girl’s body. She reached out for the button of Alex’s jeans and pulled it open before yanking them down. She helped Alex step out of the legs before she kicked them aside. She looked at the girl’s black cotton panties and let out a breathy chuckle. It was just like Alex to not be matching her underwear; And she loved it. She brought her lips to the spot right above the waistband, peppering kisses all over the sensitive area. Taking it a step further, she hooked her fingers around the panties and pulled them now, discarding the last piece of clothing that covered Alex’s body. Maggie’s eyes gazed up and down the tall, lean body, causing Alex to blush as she began to feel a little bit self-conscious.

“Alex. You’re gorgeous,” Maggie finally said, eye’s glued to Alex’s soft curls as she licked her lips. She couldn’t wait to taste her. 

Alex swooned at the compliment before realizing that they were unmatched. “Hey, wait a second. How come I’m standing here completely naked, while you still have everything on?”

“Huh? Oh, I uh,” Maggie stammered nervously.

“It’s my turn,” she said with a devilish grin as she moved down to claim the woman’s lips with hers, softly moving her tongue into her mouth as she straddled her thigh. She grabbed the front of Maggie’s plaid shirt and ripped the buttons open, fortunately doing so without ruining Maggie’s favorite shirt. She pushed the garment back off of the girl’s strong shoulders before bringing her attention to her collarbone. She gripped the bottom of Maggie’s sports bra and lifted it up over her head. After taking in the sight of the girl’s bare torso, she grinned as she brought her mouth down to her breasts, copying what the girl had done to her not too long ago. She smiled at the moan she was rewarded with. 

Getting caught up in the heat of the moment, Alex pushed Maggie down onto the bed and unbuttoned her jeans, hungrily pulling them down her smooth legs and tossing them behind her. She looked down at the erection in Maggie’s gray boxer briefs, suddenly remembering that Maggie’s body was different from hers. It wasn’t that she had necessarily forgotten that Maggie had a dick. But in all of the heated passion of devouring skin and removing clothes, it had briefly slipped her mind how big of a deal this was. She pushed herself up off the bed, standing in front of Maggie.

“I’m sorry, I should have asked you before doing that.” She looked down at the smaller girl, noticing that her eyes were full of fear, but also trust.

Maggie sat up. “No, it’s okay. I wanted you to.”

Alex smiled sweetly. “Can I- Can I see it?” She asked hesitantly, trying her best not to come on too strong and make Maggie feel uncomfortable.

Maggie stood up and looked at Alex for reassurance before pushing down her boxers, revealing herself for the first time to anyone. 

“Wow,” Alex gasped in disbelief. It was perfect, and it fit so well with Maggie’s body. “Can I touch it?” She asked, eyeing it as if it was the most intriguing thing she had ever seen.

“Yeah,” Maggie said nervously. This was the point where she figured Alex might run away screaming, realizing that girls with dicks weren’t her thing. But instead, she watched the redhead reach out and grab her erection. Maggie gulped at the contact, trying her best not to start thrusting her hips. She was already so close that it wouldn’t take much to push her over the edge. 

Maggie could feel herself getting even closer to the edge, which at this point was not a good thing. Alex was only touching her out of curiosity, not with the intention of pleasuring her. The last thing she wanted was to come before they had even truly started. Watching Alex rub her length was most certainly not helping her problem, so she squeezed her eyes shut and tried her best to think of anything and everything non-sexual; all of the homework she had left to get done, what she would have for breakfast tomorrow, even the memory of Billy Peters messily eating a sloppy joe before puking all over the playground. And it worked a little bit, but it was still incredibly difficult. The taller girl was very skilled, and her obliviousness to that made her all the more attractive.

Alex watched in awe as she pumped slowly up and down. She watched the drop of clear liquid that dripped from the tip as she moved her hand closer to it. She looked up at Maggie, who had her eyes shut tight. She smirked at the quiet moans the darker-haired girl was clearly trying to hold back. At first, she was just touching Maggie because, well, she had never even seen a penis before in real life, let alone touched one. But now, witnessing the effect she had on Maggie, she wanted more. She began to pump her hand a little faster, eyes glued to Maggie’s face as she watched the tiny muscles twitch in response. A high-pitched whimper escaped Alex’s lips, and that tiny little noise set the smaller girl unexpectedly over the edge. 

Maggie’s eyes flew open as she felt the all-too familiar tension in her lower abdomen. “Fuck, Alex. Stop!” She yelled as she jumped back and turned around, releasing herself from the redhead’s grasp. She tried her best not to let herself orgasm, but it was too late; She was coming. She groaned as she felt herself explode from what was the best orgasm she had ever had in her entire life; way better than anything she had ever done to herself. She wasn’t strong enough to ruin her own orgasm, so she quickly brought her hand up to her length and began pumping, milking every last drop of herself and grunting at the waves of pleasure. 

Alex watched with wide eyes as Maggie shot her load all over her bedspread. She had never seen anything like it. I mean, sure, she had watched porn, but she never really liked watching the part where the guys came. When she found out how babies were made, the thought of something shooting out of a dick freaked her out, so she avoided ever witnessing it. But now, seeing it in person, and seeing it happen to Maggie Sawyer – her abs flexing as her petite figure rocked back and forth, eyebrows furrowing in concentration – damn was it hot. And Alex was painfully aware of how her body was currently reacting to just how hot it was.

Just as Maggie had finished riding out her orgasm, she stared down at the trail of thick, white liquid that was spread out all over the edge of Alex’s bed. All of the color had drained from her face when she realized what she had just done. “Shit, Alex- I’m so sorry,” she apologized as she quickly looked around the room for a towel. Once she found one, she frantically cleaned up the mess. Alex watched her, still unable to compose any real sentences due to how mesmerized she was. When she noticed Maggie shaking from embarrassment, that’s when she was snapped back into reality.

“Maggie,” she said as she grabbed the girl’s trembling hand, “It’s okay. It’s natur-“

Maggie yanked her hand away and dropped the towel. “I have to go to the bathroom,” she said, cutting Alex off just before running into the hall bathroom and shutting the door. She balled her fists and slammed them into the sink as she dropped her head and closed her eyes. _“Stupid,”_ she whispered to herself. She looked down at her now slightly flaccid dick. “You couldn’t hold on for two fucking minutes.” She chastised before dropping her elbows onto the counter and resting her head in her hands in an attempt to compose herself. After a couple of minutes, she stood up and took a deep breath. She turned on the faucet and washed herself off a little, just in case Alex might have wanted it clean again, before washing her hands and stepping out of the bathroom. When she walked back in, she noticed that Alex was laying on the bed with her panties back on. Maggie’s face dropped at the thought that she had probably just ruined everything.

“I’m sorry. I tried to stop it, but I couldn’t.” She explained as she put her boxer briefs back on, “And it was so unexpected that I couldn’t prevent it from happening in time. I understand if you don’t want to do this anymore. I’m okay with just being friends again, if you’re still okay with even that.”

“Hey, stop apologizing,” Alex said as she jumped off the bed and stepped towards the smaller girl, getting as close as she could get without actually touching her in fear that she might pull away from her again. “Who said I didn’t want to do this anymore?”

“Well, you put your underwear back on. I just thought that…”

“I put my underwear back on because I was sitting alone on my bed, naked. I was getting cold and it just felt really weird being naked without you in here. So I just slipped them back on. Doesn’t mean I don’t want to have sex still.” She chuckled. “If anything, I want to have sex more than anything right now. Because damn, that was the sexiest thing I’ve ever seen in my life.”

Maggie’s face lit up at the unexpected confession. “Really?”

A soft smile formed on Alex’s face at the thought of what she was about to do. “Really. Do you want to feel?”

Maggie nodded. She didn’t know exactly what that meant, but when it came to Alex Danvers, the prettiest girl in the 11th grade – despite what anyone else said – she was down for anything. 

Alex reached out for Maggie’s hand, holding eye contact, as she placed it against the soft skin that covered her toned abdomen. Her muscles flexed slightly at the cool touch of Maggie’s fingertips. She gulped as she slowly pushed Maggie’s hand down and into the waistband of her panties before pushing the girl’s fingers into her dripping wet folds. She gasped at the contact and pushed her eyebrows together, eyes still glued to Maggie’s so that the girl knew exactly what she did to her. 

As soon as Maggie’s fingertips reached the pool of liquid, her jaw dropped. She couldn’t believe what she was feeling. “Wow,” she gasped. “I knew it was supposed to get wet, but I had no idea it was going to get _that_ wet.” She looked down at her hand tucked into Alex’s panties as she slowly and experimentally moved her fingers up and down the taller girl’s slit. Alex took advantage of the broken eye contact and threw her head back in ecstasy. After a few seconds, Maggie pulled her hand out and inspected it. She rotated it and watched it glisten as the reflection of the light caught in the clear liquid that coated her fingers.

Alex brought her head back up and looked at Maggie’s hand, actually surprised by how wet she really was. “It doesn’t usually get that wet. Only when I’m around you.”

Maggie looked at her to see if she was telling the truth. “You mean this,” she separated her fingers and watched the strings of Alex’s juices form in the spaces between, “Is because of me?” She finished as she looked up into the taller girl’s eyes. Her heart fluttered at the thought that she was the sole cause of Alex’s arousal. 

“Honey,” Alex started as she grabbed Maggie’s ass and pulled her in, feeling a little bit more brazen. “You have no idea what you do to me. Every night I lie awake, thinking of you, thinking of your cock,” she grinded her hips against the smaller girl’s bulge, “Inside me. Fucking me. Coming all over me.” She heard Maggie’s breath hitch as she noticed the girl getting aroused again, pupils blown and mouth slightly open. 

Any other day Alex would have reveled in the way that Maggie had become putty in her hands. I mean, it was _Maggie Sawyer_ for fuck’s sake. She was only known as the toughest girl in the whole damn school. First day of freshman year she broke her hand as she punched out the senior quarterback of the football team for calling her a dyke, knocking him out cold in one punch, and she didn’t even flinch. Nobody even knew it was broken until a few hours later when the teacher noticed the discoloration and sent her to the school nurse immediately. All of the guys were intimidated by her, and all of the girls secretly wanted her. Of course, nobody would ever admit that, but she saw it in their eyes. Maggie had that kind of effect on people. But if she had told anyone that Maggie Sawyer was standing in front of her, trembling under her touch like a dog left out in the rain, they would never believe it. 

Maggie could feel her member getting hard again. She couldn’t believe how quickly Alex was able to do that to her. Alex felt her getting hard too. She looked down and smirked. “Someone’s ready to play again.”

Maggie shuddered at the words. “Fuck, Al. How do you do that?”

Alex looked up at her with genuine curiosity. “Do what?”

“Know exactly the right things to say. It’s like you know exactly what I need when I need it.”

The corners of Alex’s mouth tugged up into a grin. “I guess I was just made for you.”

“I guess so.” She inhaled sharply as she unexpectedly felt Alex’s hand cupping her bulge. _“Fuck,”_ she hissed.

“You like that?” Alex asked with a devilish grin.

“You have no idea.” She bucked her hips into Alex’s hand.

The redhead brought her lips to the smaller girl’s neck and trailed sensual kisses all the way up until she reached her ear. She nipped at Maggie’s earlobe before saying, “Can I take these off?”

Maggie nodded in response, afraid that if she tried to speak her voice would crack. Alex knelt down as she slid the boxer briefs down the girl’s muscular thighs and calves. Maggie stepped out of the garment and kicked them aside. As soon as she did, Alex brought her lips up to the erection. Before touching it, she looked up at Maggie with doe eyes. “Can I?”

The smaller girl nodded fervently as she audibly swallowed in preparation for what she knew was about to be an intense feeling. As soon as she gave her permission, Alex brought her lips up to Maggie’s cock and sunk as far down as she could, resulting in a throaty moan from Maggie. “Oh my god,” she breathed out before bringing her hands down to thread her fingers through Alex’s hair. “Oh my god, Alex. That feels… _wow._ ” 

The redhead smiled and moaned at the reaction, the vibrations of her vocal chords causing Maggie to buck her hips into Alex. She gagged at the feeling of the tip of Maggie’s cock pushing against the back of her throat. 

“Oh my god, I’m so sorry,” Maggie apologized as she pulled back. “Are you okay? Do you need me to get you some water or anything?”

Alex shook her head at the girl’s sudden need to stop. “Maggie, shut up.” She said forcefully before bringing her mouth back down and deep throating the girl. The demanding tone with the sudden feeling of Alex’s plump lips sucking her dick caused her entire body to tingle all over. She knew that Alex Danvers was sexy, but she didn’t know she was going to be _this_ sexy. As much as she wanted the redhead to do this all night long, Maggie knew that she wouldn’t be able to last much longer.

“Alex, baby.” She said as she patted the girl’s head. Her eyes were met with dark brown ones as Alex released her cock with a loud _pop._ “Ugh. As much as I love you doing that, I do actually want to get to the part where I get to make you scream.”

Alex whined at the thought. “Then what are we waiting for?” She grabbed Maggie’s hand and pulled her on top of her as she laid down on the bed. 

The dark-haired girl trailed teasing kisses down the redhead’s jaw and her neck, taking in the sounds of desperation that left the girl’s lips. She kissed lower to her breasts, flicking her tongue over her nipples a few times before continuing lower. She took off Alex’s panties, once again, before settling herself down between Alex’s legs, kissing and nipping at her inner thighs. Alex dropped her head back and sighed at how close the dark-haired girl was to touching her right where she needed it most. 

Maggie, however, wasn’t planning on going there anytime soon. She continued to devour everywhere around Alex’s center, teasing her, causing the girl to whine in frustration. She wanted her to beg for it. She wanted to know how much Alex needed her. 

After a few minutes, Alex finally lost patience. “Maggie, please.” She begged. “God, I can’t take it anymore. I need you to touch me.”

And with that, Maggie dipped her tongue through Alex’s wet fold and gave a hefty lick all the way up and past her clit, taking in the unique taste that was unlike anything that she had ever tasted before.

“Oh, fuck!” Alex screamed out. She figured Maggie would just touch her lightly, getting used to the taste and everything. But she never expected the amount of pressure the girl had used. Maggie smiled at the reaction she had gotten, and continued to move her tongue up and down. She loved what Maggie was doing to her, but she needed more. She threaded her hands through Maggie’s hair and pulled her up until her tongue flicked across her clit. “ _Ungh._ Right there.”

“Here?” Maggie said, swiping her tongue over the bud once more.

“Uh huh,” Alex panted. “You feel that little bump?” Maggie hummed in response as she licked it again. “UGH, fuck!” Alex growled in response as she bucked her hips up. “That’s my clit,” she panted. 

Once Maggie had gotten into a good rhythm, Alex released her hands from her hair and brought them up beside her head, grabbing her pillow as she squeezed her eyes shut. She felt Maggie begin to flutter her tongue a little faster across the sensitive bundle of nerves. “Oh my god, Maggie. Yes! Keep doing that.” She began to rock her hips into Maggie’s face. Once she got into a steady rhythm, Maggie took the bud into her mouth and sucked as hard as she could, knowing that Alex would be gone in no time. 

“Fuck, baby, I’m going to come! Oh my god, _fuck fuck fuck!_ Maggie!” Alex screamed as she grabbed large fistfuls of the sheets. She began bucking her hips wildly as Maggie grabbed her hips and pulled her down, anchoring her to the bed, still sucking on her clit. Everything was so overwhelming and amazing, and she soon felt her whole body tensing and shaking before relaxing under the delicate licks that Maggie had returned to. She grabbed Maggie’s head and pulled her up for a heated kiss, tasting herself in Maggie’s mouth. After a few seconds, she pulled back and looked at the dark-haired girl.

“How the fuck did you learn how to do that?”

The corners of Maggie’s mouth turned up into a shit-eating grin. “I didn’t.”

“Damn that’s sexy,” Alex replied breathily before pulling Maggie in for another kiss. She reached down between them and grabbed Maggie’s cock, stroking it up and down. “Mmm, Mags.” She whispered into the kiss.

Maggie released the girl’s lips with a whine. “Yeah?”

“I need you inside me.”

The girl’s breath hitched at the demand. It was finally happening. She was finally going to get to feel herself inside of Alex. “Really?”

“Yes, really. Get the condom.”

Maggie looked around the bed, but didn’t see it. “Wait, where did it go? I can’t find it.”

Alex groaned in frustration. “Just grab another one from the pile on my desk.” She was desperate. Her pussy ached so much from the desire of wanting to be filled. 

Maggie jumped off of the bed and grabbed a condom before kneeling back down onto her knees in between the taller girl’s legs. She opened the wrapper and places the condom over the tip.

“Can I do it?” Alex asked as she sat up.

Maggie nodded before watching Alex slowly roll the latex all the way down to the end of her length. She never knew putting on a condom could be so sexy. When Alex brought her hand slowly back up to the tip, Maggie lost it. She needed Alex. She needed to fuck her. She leaned forward and pushed Alex back down against the bed, smashing their lips together in the process. She rubbed her member against the soft skin of the taller girl’s abdomen, needing to feel some friction. 

“Maggie,” Alex begged.

With that, Maggie sat up in between Alex’s legs and grabbed her erection. She ran the tip up and down along Alex’s slick folds, being sure to hit her clit - and every time she did, she earned a whimper from Alex. After a few seconds, she searched for the girl’s entrance. When she finally found it, she realized how difficult the angle was going to be. “Wait,” she said.

“What?” Alex sat up, concerned.

“This angle isn’t going to work. Is there a way we can get your hips up a little higher?”

“Mmm, we can place a pillow underneath? I’ve heard that helps.”

Maggie grabbed one of the pillows that had been knocked onto the floor at some point during the night and slid it under Alex’s tailbone as she lifted her hips. 

“Is that better?” Alex asked.

Maggie grabbed her length again and moved up and down until she found the entrance again. “Oh yeah, much better.” Before pushing inside, she looked into Alex’s eyes. “Are you sure?” She needed to hear Alex say it before going any further.

“Yeah, I’m sure. Just…it might hurt me a little, so go really slow.”

The smaller girl nodded. “Of course. Just let me know what you need, okay? I’ll be listening the whole time.” If Maggie was being completely honest, it was going to be very difficult not to just shove her dick inside of Alex and pound her until she felt her own release, considering how desperate she was at this point; especially after watching Alex come. But she really loved Alex, and she would do anything to make sure that she was okay. And she knew that this was going to be a big deal for her.

Maggie pushed the tip of her dick in very slowly; almost painfully slowly. When the tip was all the way in, she looked down at Alex, who gave a reassuring nod in return. She pushed in a couple of inches more before Alex said, “Wait, stop.” The girl underneath her slightly wincing at the feeling of herself stretching around Maggie.

She froze inside of the girl, trying her best to remain calm and not worry. “Are you okay? Do you need me to pull back out?”

“No, it’s okay. I just need to get used to it for a second.” After a few seconds, Alex took a deep breath and relaxed the tension in her muscles. “Okay, I’m good. Keep going.”

Maggie continued pushing in slowly until her hips were flush against Alex. “It’s all the way in.” She said. “How do you feel?”

Alex smiled. “I feel full. It feels amazing. A lot different from my fingers.” Maggie gulped as she thought about Alex fucking herself. “How do you feel?” Alex asked.

“Amazing. It’s so warm and soft. Way better than anything I’ve ever felt.” She smiled as she leaned down and gently captured Alex’s lips in her own. “Can I keep going?”

“Yes, please.”

Maggie slowly pulled back before pushing back in. She continued this slow rhythm, not wanting to change her pace until Alex was comfortable.

“Faster,” Alex demanded.

Maggie happily obliged by picking up her speed and rocking her hips a little bit faster. Alex smiled at the feeling as she brought her hands to Maggie’s back, digging her nails into her skin. Maggie moaned at the pain on her back, which sent a rush of heat straight to her member.

“Oh my god. Maggie. Fuck, this is…this is incredible! Oh wow, you feel so good inside me.” The words caused Maggie to subconsciously begin to move her hips faster, earning a guttural moan from Alex. 

“Fuck baby. Yes. Keep going. God, I’m going to come so hard. I can feel it.” The redhead panted between breaths of pleasure.

Maggie leaned back and sat up on her knees, hands on Alex’s hips as she continued to thrust. She looked sexy as fuck; Her breasts bouncing as Maggie pumped inside her, desperately clawing at her skin. She wanted so badly to feel the girl come undone underneath her. “Touch your clit, baby.”

Alex was thankful for Maggie, since she was too far gone to remember that she even had a clitoris. She brought her fingers down to her nub and began rubbing in circles. _“Unghhhh”_ She moaned at the feeling. It wasn’t long before she felt her abdomen begin to tighten. “Oh, yes. Oh fuck. I’m going to come.”

“Yeah?” Maggie asked as she pumped even harder inside Alex.

“Yeah baby. I’m going to come so hard.”

“Come for me Alex. I want to feel you.”

At those words, Alex felt herself come undone. She squeezed her eyes shut and opened her mouth as far as it would go as she let out a cry that sounded almost non-human. Her walls pulsed around Maggie as she rode out her orgasm. 

“Oh wow. _Oh wow._ ” Maggie said as the feeling of Alex coming around her pushed her towards her own orgasm. “Fuck!” She cried as she felt her own release. She bucked her hips deep into Alex and felt her dick pulsing inside of the other girl’s center. When she finished, she collapsed down onto the redhead, releasing all of her muscles.

The girls were both panting, trying to catch their breath after the intense orgasms they both had. _“Holy shit,”_ Alex finally managed to breathe out.

_“Agreed,”_ Maggie panted in a similar manner. She took a deep breath and regained her composure. “Al, I could actually feel you coming around me. Your walls were squeezing me so tight, like you didn’t want to let me go. It was incredible.”

Alex laughed at how amazed the girl was. “Yeah, it was incredible for me too. I’ve never felt so full like that. It was good.”

“So good. Please tell me that we can do that again sometime.”

A wicked grin spread across the Alex’s face. “Why, are you offering?” She bucked her hips hard against Maggie’s, resulting in a loud yelp from the girl. “Oh my god, are you okay? Did I hurt you?”

“Yeah, no. I’m fine. I’m just still a little sensitive.” She winced as she slowly pulled out of Alex, causing her to let out a little moan at the feeling of Maggie’s cock gliding along her walls. She pouted when she felt Maggie come completely out of her.

“What’s wrong babe?”

“I just feel so empty without you.”

Maggie chuckled at how cute the girl was. She leaned down and kissed her forehead. “I’ll be there again soon. Do you want to cuddle?” 

Alex smiled and nodded as she curled up into Maggie’s side. It was only a few minutes before they heard a knock on the door.

“Girls? Are you still awake?” Eliza whispered through the door.

Alex and Maggie quickly pulled away from each other and pulled the covers over their naked body. “Yeah, we’re up.” Alex said nervously. 

Eliza opened the door and saw the girls in bed together. “You two look comfy. Are you about to go to sleep?”

“Yeah!” Alex said a little too eagerly as she watched Eliza look around the room.

“Where’s your sister?”

Alex and Maggie looked at each other, searching the other’s eyes for an answer to give. “Um, she uh…I think she…um…..”

“I’m right here Mom!” Kara said as she walked through the door and past her mom. She winked at the girls as she walked over to her bed. Alex and Maggie visibly released the tension in their muscles under the covers.

“Oh Kara, there you are. Where did you come from? I didn’t see you.”

“I was in the bathroom.”

“Oh, okay,” Eliza smiled. “Well, good night girls. I’ll see you all in the morning.”

“Good night!” They all said in unison as Eliza shut the door.

“So, how was your night of _not_ having sex?” Kara giggled as she looked at them knowingly. She super-sped to their dresser to pick out a set of pajamas for both of the girls and threw them onto Alex’s bed.

“Shut up,” Alex snapped back, reaching for the pile of garments. “Turn around so we can get dressed really quick.”

“Relax, I’m going to the bathroom to brush my teeth. Believe it or not, I actually wasn’t just in the bathroom.”

“Then, where were you?” 

“I was flying around nearby when I heard Mom ask where I was.”

“Oh.” Alex nodded. Maggie tugged at her hand and gave her a worried look. “Um, you didn’t…you didn’t hear anything else, did you?”

“Nope.” Kara lied, for the sake of not wanting to embarrass the girls any more than she clearly already had.

“Okay, good. Now get out of here so we can put our clothes on.”

“Okay, okay. I’m going.” She groaned.

“And Kara, human speed!”

She rolled her eyes as she walked out of the room at a mockingly slow pace before shutting the door behind her. 

“Sorry about her,” Alex apologized as she stood up to put on her shorts and T-shirt.

“It’s okay. I kind of like her,” Maggie said, following suit. “She’s spunky.”

The girls climbed back into bed together and went back to the cuddling position they were in before as they settled into a comfortable silence.

“Hey Al?”

“Yeah Mags?”

“Will you be my girlfriend?”

She smiled. Of course they were doing things unconventionally out of order. But that was them; unconventional.

“I would love to.”


End file.
